ironknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Rise is the first chapter of Yagi Tomohiro's Iron Knight. Summary Seeing the news report on TV about the capture of Kirio Karasuba, a felon convicted of fourteen accounts of kidnapping and murder, a young girl named Tsubasa Himegami excitedly points this fact out to her mom and dad, with her father stating that Teppei has slept in and missed it. Wasting no time, Tsubasa wakes up her friend, informing him that his father is on TV. After accidentally bumping heads with Tsubasa, Teppei excitedly makes his way downstairs, only to discover from Tsubasa's mother that the segment is already over, and that Teppei's father was given the entirety of the credit for capturing Kirio. Proud of his father's accomplishment, Teppei hurriedly eats his breakfast and leaves with Tsubasa for school. On their way, they stop at the shopping district so Teppei can inform everybody of his father's good deed. After receiving glowing reviews from everybody present about said subject, and on his dream to become a policeman, just like his father, Teppei and Tsubasa resume going to school. When they arrive, Tsubasa tells him that they'll meet up at the blackboard plaza again, with the young boy in full agreement. Running into a friend of his, Teppei discusses his relationship with Tsubasa, before changing the topic in favor of his father's capture of Kirio Karasuba, hoping to show this to the students gathered via a TV in their classroom. Instead of this story, however, Teppei accidentally changes the channel to something else, a documentary talking about the finding of strange creatures, nicknamed "Goblins", all around the world. Changing the channel again, Teppei finally finds the story about his father's capture of the dangerous criminal Kirio. Before he can fully show this to his classmates, however, the teacher enters the room and tells them to stop messing around with the TV as they like and to get to their seats. After a certain amount of time passes, Teppei notices something strange out the window: a group of helicopters flying over the city. As he, his classmates, and their teacher take note of this, a man enters, seeking to talk to "Takamura-sensei". After a brief discussion, Takamura informs the class that due to the threat of gangs gathering in the streets during the evening, class is cancelled, much to everyone's excitement. Teppei then makes his way over to the blackboard plaza to meet Tsubasa. After catching her in the act of writing something about him on the blackboard, he asks her if she believes in the magic charm that the blackboard supposedly bestows. Stating that she does, Tsubasa goes on to describe how the blackboard grants the wishes of those who write on it, gathering their feelings and changing them into hope. Teppei then receives a call from his father, who informs him that he will be unable to return home for quite some time, and that he should continue to stay at the Himegami's house. Unhappy at this news, Teppei bows his head in depression, prompting Tsubasa to write "something to make Teppei feel better" on the blackboard. Scoffing at the idea of the blackboard actually granting him happiness, Teppei is left speechless as Tsubasa leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She then goes on to comfort Teppei by stating that he will become a great police decetive, just like his father, and that she'll become his bride when that time comes. Holding hands, the young couple head for home, with Teppei promising that one day he will become a hero and protect the people of this town, as his father is doing currently. Some time later, Teppei awakens in the middle of the street. He soon realizes that the town is in shambles, with most of it engulfed by a huge fire. Puzzling over his situation, the young boy soon hears the sound of voices, and hurries to their location. To his complete and utter horror, he witnesses a band of monsters make their way down the street in front of him, brandishing the bodies and heads of people. Overcome by this graphic site, Teppei falls to his knees, vomiting. To his continued bewilderment, his vomit sizzles, burning a hole in the concrete. Overcome by all of this, Teppei loses consciousness, the laughter of the creatures ringing in his ears. Awakening some time later, Teppei makes his way through the city, trying to find any survivors. Stopping at a grocery store to buy some food, the young boy sits and eats, trying to puzzle out his current predicament. Noting that he is in the northern part of the city, where his father's police station is located, he wonders what became of Tsubasa and everyone else in town. His thoughts are soon interrupted as a Goblin lands right in front of him, stating that it has finally found him. Teppei's screams of horror are soon silenced as the creature grabs him by the head, with the monster stating that it wants a chat with him. It then reverts back into a human form, revealing itself to be none other than the criminal that Teppei's father had helped bring to justice: Kirio Karasuba. Kirio then asks the boy where he should start in his explanation. Terrified, Teppei asks what he and those creatures are, and how the town had gotten in this deplorable state. Jubilant, Kirio declares that they are the transcenders of ancient times, and that the entire world has meet the same fate as this town. He then goes on to explain that humans had originally possessed the power of the Goblins, but had hidden it away and decided to live in ignorance. Shocked at these disturbing facts, Teppei listens as the man goes on to declare that this was a revolution, and that last night they were finally released to bring an end to all of the humans who had chosen to evolve into a "foolish, weak, inferior species". Teppei declares the man to be insane, stating that he and anybody like him are crazy to cause this catastrophe for such a ridiculous reason. Laughing, Kirio reminds him that he is one of them as well, telling him to take a good look at his body. To his horror, Teppei finds that he is transforming into one of those creatures himself. Laughing at the boy's dilemma, Kirio tells him that he will soon get used to it. He then gloats about how he, as a superior being, can control his transformation, but that somebody like Teppei could never hope of accomplishing the same thing. Grinning with perverse delight, Kirio declares that he will enjoy watching the boy fully transform and destroy the very town he calls home. Denying this, Teppei finally recognizes Kirio as the criminal his father had captured the other day, and that he will inform his father about his escape and have him brought to justice once more. Unfazed by the boy's empty threats, Kirio transforms, grabbing the young boy and taking him through the town. Throwing him to the ground, the dangerous criminal orders Teppei to look behind him. Obliging, Teppei does as ordered, only to gaze upon the ruins of the former police station. Disbelieving, Teppei gets to his feet, and stumbles his way down the street, trying to convince himself that his father must be at home with everybody else. As he makes his way through town, Teppei discovers that everything, including the shopping district and Tsubasa's house, is completely and utterly destroyed. As he begins to transform even more, Teppei desperately tries to remember what his house looked like, before remembering that in times like these, the school would be the perfect emergency center. Making his way there, Teppei finds the inevitable: the school has met the same fate as everything else. Sinking to his knees, the young boy weeps, overcome by all of this tragedy. He is soon confronted by Kirio, who asks him if he understands his situation now. Uncaring of the older man's words, Teppei continues to cry, lamenting the loss of his family and friends. Infuriated at the boy's continued clinging to his human emotions, Kirio grabs him by one of his newly-formed horns, showing him the darkened city from above, and declaring the end of mankind. Throwing the boy brutally to the ground, Kirio states that all that is left to do is to take out the trash, and that Teppei has all the power necessary to accomplish this. Finding himself in front of the blackboard, Teppei remembers Tsubasa's last wish to make him feel better, and then laments over how he can't see a thing, desperately wishing for some light. As he thinks this, his hand is suddenly engulfed in fire. In the light of this fire, Teppei gazes at the blackboard, finding that it is covered with hopeful comments and urges to continue fighting. Remembering Tsubasa's words about the blackboard being able to grant the wishes of those who write on it, Teppei finds new courage, getting to his feet. As he does so, Kirio appears from behind him, smashing the blackboard into pieces, sickened by the "worthless blather" written there. Kirio states that he and Teppei will raze this town to the ground despite the people's wishes. To the man's fury, Teppei instead declares that he will protect this town, stating that even though he doesn't know what is going on, he won't hand it over to anyone. He goes on to say that he won't become like Kirio or any of the other Goblins; instead, he will become a knight who protects everyone. Enraged by the boy's refusal to give in to his demands, Kirio lunges at Teppei, who completely transforms into his Goblin form. Sending the transformed Teppei flying with a powerful blow, Kirio grabs him in mid-flight, slamming him to the ground. Gathering fire in one hand, Teppei hurls the flames into the man's face, blinding him. Cursing the youth, Kirio hits him with "winds from the darkness", only for his attack to do absolutely nothing to the boy's metal skin. As Kirio recoils in shock at this failure, Teppei declares that Kirio's attacks won't even scratch him. Charging another burst of fire, the boy states that Kirio wanted to see how merciless his flames truly were, before smashing him into the ground with his blazing fist, defeating the former criminal. Exhausted, Teppei reverts back to his human form, commenting on how he needs to find everyone else, but needs some rest before he can do so. Unfortunately, Teppei finds he can't rest yet, as Goblins surround him from every direction. Declaring that he will fight until the day that everyone is able to return home, Teppei transforms once more to combat these new adversaries. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kirio Karasuba *Tsubasa Himegami *Tsubasa's Mother *Tsubasa's Father *Teppei Ushizume *Kazuki Kuramochi *Takamura *Kyohei Ushizume (voice) Navigation Category:Chapters